


Optional Scene

by elizabeth_writes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_writes/pseuds/elizabeth_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex scene  between Mai and Kylo Ren from chapter 4 of my story, "The Wind that Blew out of the Cloud." Enjoy B^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optional Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that there are some aspects of the Force he can't control very well, such as telepathically expressing his emotions. I also imagine that Mai is not force-sensitive, but highly receptive to the Force, so that she feels his power strongly.

Kylo stared at her meaningfully as she unzipped the back of her dress, holding her starlight hair up with one hand. She let the black fabric fall around her before stepping out of it. She let her hair down, removing the pins and placing them on the desk. Lock by lock, they fell down her perfectly curved back.

           He stood and grabbed her shoulders, pressing his lips to hers. She could feel warmth flood all the way to her toes. Being loved was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, and she was ready to give it her all. She had nothing to lose—not tonight. She helped him out of his clothes until they were equally naked. He gripped her back as she kissed him, and she stood on his feet, reaching up to him.

            She drew away, leading him wordlessly to the tiny shower connected to her room. As she started the water, he traced her figure with his fingers. She could feel the pulsing heat of his intense emotions all throughout her body. She gasped as if she had touched a hot stove. The feeling was exhilarating and a little painful. She gripped her chest.

            Mai turned around, as silver steam rose around her. Her breath caught in her throat when she asked, “Are you using the Force on me?”

            Kylo raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Not intentionally.” He helped her into the shower. Hot water poured over them as he pressed her back against the cold metal wall. “Tell me,” he said, inches from her face. “What do you want?”

            She pushed back with a coquettish glare. “All of you.” His eyes lit up. She felt his emotions in her chest shift, raising her heart rate. She took his hand and placed it at the meeting of her thighs, guiding his fingers. He parted her, making her knees buckle. A small noise escaped her lips. He stared straight into her eyes, holding her face firmly, using his thumb to part her lips. Her hands grasped desperately on the wall behind her.

            He moved his thumb and kissed her, using his other hand to send her to the brink of orgasm. She turned he kissed the side of her face passionately. She came loudly, almost losing her balance. She gripped his shoulders, saving herself from falling. He laughed quietly at her. She laughed too. “I love it when you laugh,” she said, panting. “I feel like it’s rare.”

            He blushed. “You’re the first to make me laugh in years,” he said.

            She clung to his wet figure as her body cooled itself off. “I’m guessing you haven’t really laughed much since people stopped calling you Ben.”

            Kylo ran his hands the length of her back. “You guessed correctly.”

            She looked up at him. “I’m ready to do that again,” she said, fire in her brown eyes. She quickly washed with his help, and turned the water off, leaving them dripping and cold. She put a towel over his head, making him smile. She dried her self off and he followed her to the bed, drying his jet-black hair. She sat, crossing her legs and smirking. “So,” she said. “Are you ready?”

            He threw the towel on the ground and scooped her into his arms. He held her like that for a second, with his face buried in her white hair. “You make me feel like maybe there’s hope for my happiness,” he said.

            She sighed, unable to reply. She knew she couldn’t promise him anything. She kissed his neck where it met his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him exhale sharply, expressing his pleasure.

            She felt the burning sensation of his powers again, filling her chest with heat. She groaned. “That’s powerful stuff, the Force,” she remarked as he laid her down on the bed. He smirked. Suddenly her limbs became rigid and she was unable to move. She struggled against his powerful grip, gasping. He leaned in, caressing her breasts. Her heart rate skyrocketed. He traced his hands down the front of her body and released her. She rolled her hips forward. “Ah…W-what the hell?”

            “That’s not even my full power,” Kylo said, leaning over her.

Mai blushed deeply, feeling extremely aroused. “How about I show off now, huh?” she said breathily, rolling him over onto his back. She allowed him to enter her, biting her lip. She could tell he was holding back moaning. She worked him slowly at first, teasing him and his comparative sexual inexperience. He grabbed her thighs tightly, sending a wave of energy through her body. He desperately tried to conceal it, but Kylo Ren was a highly emotional man.

            She opened her legs wider allowing him in deeper. The pressure inside of her caused her to shudder with pleasure. He couldn’t deny it any longer: a noise escaped his lips. Mai quickened her pace, and in no time at all felt him climax. She fell off of him, breathless. He sat up on one arm to look at her, a loss for words. She grabbed his face and brought him down to kiss her. “Do you feel good?” she whispered.

            A tear rolled down his cheek as he kissed her deeply. “Yes. I… I feel,” he paused. “ _Better_.”


End file.
